On the radar: Up for adoption
by deverest
Summary: Every year the Avengers come together to pay tribute to the man who gave his life to unite them: Phil Coulson. Now 4 years later the Avengers once more come together and the Avengers facility to catch up and give a toast but this time they will be in for a shock as a secret is revealed when a jet enormous crashes on the lawn. Post civil war and Agents of SHIELD season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark looked out into the cold summer night from the second story window of the new Avengers facility he contemplated how long it has been since he started all of this. As he looked down at the glowing ARC reactor in his chest the tiny device that allowed him to break free of the shackles of being simply a weapon making billionaire playboy, he heard footsteps approaching and turned to find his best friend James standing straight on his glowing leg braces which allowed him to walk almost completely normally. "Everyone's here now Tony stop looking so stoic and join the group". It's amazing that even after all that the ragtag group of heroes had went through: From the fall of S.H. .D. To the Dark Elf invasion, The rise of Ultron and even the team fracturing after the Sokovia accords. They still found the time and patience to come together once a year to celebrate the day the Avenger were formed and also to pay tribute to the brave man that gave his life to unite them Phil Coulson.

Downstairs Tony saw that only a few of them were unable to come. Mr Parker was at his homecoming dance, Ant-man was working with Wasp to take down a group of thieves that were using Scott Lang's tech to steal from Fort Knox and the Black Panther was dealing with some vibranium thieves that attempted to take advantage of his father's passing. Banner and Thor were talking about the recent increase in super powered humans or Inhumans. Steve, Falcon and Hawkeye were arguing about whose dad made the best home brew, Scarlet Witch and Vision were trying and failing to pass off flirting as catching up and Natasha was reading a news article about a mysterious explosion that occurred just out of Earth's orbit.

Tapping the side of his glass to call everyone's attention Tony began to speak (prepare for a boring speech if you don't want to read just skip the rest of the paragraph) " Hello everyone I'd like to briefly have your attention to address why we're all here tonight, as most of you know that 4 years ago today Myself, Steve, Thor Natasha, Clint, and Bruce all came together to defend the planet from loki and the Chitari and while that alone is reason to celebrate we are also here to pay tribute to the man who lost his life to bring us together. His name was Phil Coulson an agent of SHIELD and a lifelong friend to Natasha and Clint. A toast to Phil Coulson and the team he inspired". (They all drink).

Suddenly they hear a loud crash from outside the Building. Everyone quickly grabs their gear and Tony activates his suit beacon on his cufflink and is quickly engulfed in his latest Iron man suit (Basically his Civil war suit) and flies outside to meet the others. As the smoke clears his scanner determine the object is a large quinjet. Wanda moves the smoke away and Tony extinguishes the small fires using a foam jet in his left arm. Everyone gasps at the SHIELD logo on the back of the Jet. As the back door opens and six people emerge Clint and Natasha gasp again and exclaim: Is that you Phil?!

First chapter wow should have the next one up in a day or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Okay sorry about the 2 hours of document123 being the only thing on the screen I was trying to move my google docs page to fanfic. These chapters will be around 500 and 1k words each and will be told from a 3_ _rd_ _person pov this should only be a one adventure story but depending on the interest there may be a sequel. Also in this fic I'm making Mac an official SHIELD specialist (Wards old job) so that he has something to stand on when he meets the Avengers. Enjoy!_

 _Shield Base: Earlier in the evening_

 _Phil Coulson stands in his office deep in thought when Sam Koenig walks in saying "Director we have a situation." "Another one so soon?" Phil replies. "Sir It's Hydra" Koenig says. "How Talbot destroyed them and without Hive they have no leader" "Sir Hydra had thousands of agents and resources and safe house's hidden throughout the country I believe that someone has been able to unify the remaining branches despite the chaos of Hives death and has begun reasserting Hydras influence on the world. Daisy was able to track the source of the outgoing communications and pinpointed it to an underground facility not far from New York". "Alright then" said Coulson." Myself and agents May, Mack, Johnson, Fitz and Simmons will take the Quinjet and see if we can take down Hydra before they get any stronger."_

 _Later, board the Quinjet_

 _"Okay people," Coulson said "we are just five minutes from the drop site is the plan clear? The resident Inhuman spoke "When we reach the base under cloaking You, Me and Mack will infiltrate the base and cause a distraction so that May can get Fitz and Simmons to the Information storage area where they can download everything Hydra has and then blow the place to hell with some remote triggered charges." Excellent Daisy," Coulson replied "we should be passing overhead no-."_

 _The words abruptly died in his throat when the Quinjet was rocked by an explosion on its left side causing it to lose balance in the air. "May! Coulson said clearly distressed "What just happened?!"_

 _His second in command replied "Hydra had some cloaked air mines floating above and around their base, I'm trying to keep her steady but the engines, thrusters and cloaking were damaged by the explosion. "I think I can manage a controlled crash landing but there's nothing but government owned property and to all but a select few the logo on our backs isn't supposed to be on anything right now!" Coulson sighed a troubled look on his face after considering his options for four seconds then decided. "Head for the Avengers facility." He said which caused a ripple of emotions to cross each agent's face. "But sir, Mack responded the Avengers don't know you're alive. You suddenly coming back could back on your death day may raise some suspicion." "I am aware of that Mack but seeing that its either the Avengers or a group of CIA agents who still think Hydra and SHIELD are one and the same." Seeing his logic, the group conceded and held on tight as they plunged towards the large compound with a capital A on the roof._

 _After coming to an extremely loud crash on the Avengers Lawn The team gathered together in case they were mistaken as a threat. The door opened to nothing but smoke at first but soon cleared to reveal Iron Man, Black Widow, Machine, Vision, Thor, Bruce Banner, and for some reason Captain America, Falcon, Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch who were presumed fugitives from the Sokovia accords. And then Black Widows voice broke the silence saying Phil is that you?!_

 _Meanwhile in a dimly lit room in Hydras new secret command base a tall man paced the room. It had been some time since he arrived in this place and had fully adjusted to the differences in life here but a few things stayed the same it had only been a few weeks since he had taken control of Hydra his time in the shadows allowing him to best understand his allies and his adversaries in this new world has lost much of it's power and reputation due to fools and incompetents for a long time but now things will change and Hydra will take it's rightful place as the greatest elite force of scientists, soldiers, and men of influence who better to pick them than one that was all three. SHIELD and the Avengers will know his wrath. For the Red Skull is back._


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note:_

 _Hi guys sorry I haven't been able to post any new chapters for the last few months me and my family went on holiday for the rest of January and I've been swamped with schoolwork since the term started and to be honest I have a very limited knowledge on how to write a good crossover fanfic. So I have decided to put my story (or just its concept) up for adoption. I am truly sorry how this turned out._


End file.
